Mystery girl (neko story)
by sunnylawz
Summary: What happens when your experimented on? Simple. You learn not to trust people. But when Safire goes to Ouran Highschool and meets the host club she may trust them with her secret and maybe even one with her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, japan

Midnight

It was pitch black out, almoat to the point that you couldn't see even five feet in front of you. The only light came from the stars as the half full moon was slowly swalllowed up by dark clouds. Not many people would be out on this type of night. But there was one person. A girl. And she was running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Running, I have to keep running," the girl was shouting frantically at herself in the thoughts only she could hear. "I can't let them catch me." The girl was gasping for breathe as she had been running for hours on end trying to flee from her "parents." The girl was adopted by the same people that she was curently trying to run away from. And by trying, meaning she tried once before but failed. She has tried multiple times really.

The girl could hear the men yelling her name repetedly asking where she was at. They were saying things about how she would be safe and warm. It was all a lie.

Safire, the girl who was curently still running, wasn't a 'normal' child. When she was 5 years old her family was in a terrible crash. She remembered that day perfectly. The twisted convolted metal surounding her, the heavy sent of toxins and blood in the air clinging to her clothes. Also the smell of burning flesh. And finally, The realization that she was the only survivor.

Safire had been sent to am orphanage in a town close to where she lived. It was there that she met two scientists who were looking forward to adopting a child. More like scouting for experiments. The two payed the orphanage a lot of money to just take her and not fill in the papers witch would take at the very least a year and a half to get processed. Safire had apparently been up to their standards because she was who they took.

"No more," she chanted to herself. "No more. No more experiments... no more pills...no more needles!" Safire ran because she couldn't take what they were doing to her anymore. It was torture; anytime day or night, whenever they were struck with an idea they would experiment on her. All of the poking and prodding and slicing of skin was just too much.

Safire had escaped the cramped dog kennel she was kept in at about 9:45. Between 9:30 and 9:50 the place was ungarded because the gaurds were switching posts. And it was midnight now, so she had been running for little over two hours. Safire had no clue as to wether she would have to go back to the place she called hell or not; it all depended on if she was caught. She desperetly hoped and prayed to god that she wasn't.

Safire had made her way into the park. The world was quiet for a second, the calm before the storm. Safire heard the shrap ringning cliping sound from hard soled shoes. Not thinking clearly enough at the moment, her brain to occupied of thoughts of recapture, divied into bushes that would hardly conceal a squirel let alone a ten year old girl. She was hardly breathing for fear of being caught.

The sound turned out to be the heals of a teenage girl and her date out for a stroll.

Safire sighed in relief and relaxed for a brief moment before crawling from the bushes. She thought that she had finally gotten awayfrom all the pain and torture.

She sighed in relief and the slowly crawled out of the bushes thinking that she had finally gotten away from all the torture.

In the next few seconds a controlled sort of chaos erupted like lava from a volcano. Someone had quietly walked up behind safire and quickly threw their arms around her waist. She struggled as mush as she could but her body was exhausted from running. She was lifted of the ground and a hand with a rag was shoved violently into her face. Safire held her breath knowing the rag was doused with something to render her useless. She held out for a long while but the burning in her lungs forced get to breathe. The moment that she did she felt dizzy and her eyelids started to drop. Everything was blurry and her limbs felt like a ton of bricks.

Another person strutted up to the men holding Safire. He took her from the others carrying her bridal style. He looked down at her and whispered in her ear, "I guess your plan didn't work out to well did it? My little kitten, you will be coming back home with us forever." The man laughed loudly sending violent chills down her spine.

And that was when hatever diety was watching over her gave her mercy; she blacked out, not knowing what was going to happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Place:

Ouran Academy.

? ?P.O.V.~

I walked down the almost empty corridors into my first period class of the day, and over to my desk by the window. The students that were their already were speaking to each other about anything and everything friends were there talking with each other quietly while I took my seat. Apparently there was a new student that was beging school just today. We spoke amongst each other some more about it, asking each other questions. Was it a girl or a guy? What year were they in? What were they like? It was a huge mystery that seemingly everyone was talking about.

After the conclusion that all three of us made we chatted about other things. Although all Rose and Brittany, my two best friends,just wanted to talk about their favorite hosts- Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachin twins.

"I don't see why you don't like them Aurora. I mean look at them! They are just perfect," rose argued with me.

"Its not like I disagree, I just don't see why they have to take up a majority of our conversations is all."

Speak of the devil and he shall come is a motto that I have always lived by; mainly for instances like this. Both hikaru and Kaoru entered the class at that moment effectivly halting anything else that was to be said. All of the girls in the class squealed and watched as they walked to their seats. They were a few rows behind me and seperated by Haruhi Fujioka. He was the only commoner in the entire school, and had the best grades. I looked at my friends and observed them as they almost fell to the floor.

Rose and Brittany both stood. "Were gonna see what they know about the new student," it was creepy because they said it insynce whith each other. They trapsed back over with blissful smiles on their faces.

"So..." I trailed off smirking at them when they blushed.

"They only know that its gonna be a girl," Brittany spoke after what felt like a millenia of silence.

The teacher walked in some minutes later with a man that no one recognized.

"Okay everyone take your seats," he said. He turned sharply on his heal and took a seat. He began to talk to the man again while looking at some official looking papers the stranger had handed him. Everyone was thinking the same thing; that it was very strange that a man whom no one could recognize was talking to our teacher.

The teacher nodded in comfirmation to something and stood adressing the entire room, "Okay class in a few minutes, Dr. Yamamoto here will be bringing in the new student. But before that happens, he needs to tell you something important about her first."

A hushsed silence fell over the room like a blanket, when the new girl was brought up. The man now know as Dr. Yamamoto stepped forward. He glanced at the students one by one like he was examining them. When he got to Hikaru and Kaoru he stopped briefly, longer then the other students got anyway, and continued on, "Hello," he started simply, "I'm Dr. Suki Yamamoto. I am Miss Neko's physician. There are some impotant things you need to know about her before she she comes in. They are relativly easy to remember. One, please do not, under any circumstance that isn't an emergancy, touch her. Unless she has stated that it is okay or does so first, so please don't do it. Two, most people assume that Miss Neko is a mute, that is false, she only talks if she feels comfortable enough too. Please be nice to her this is her first time going to school that is not home schooling. Thank you," he said.

The students stayed silent. A few rows in front of me, however, a brave boy raised his hand. Dr. Yamamoto looked at him down his nose inclining his head signaling that he could ask his question.

"Why can't anyone touch her?," he asked. To be honest I was wondering the same thing.

"When Miss Neko is touched normaly she has a panic attack. We have been working on it though, not even the gentlest of touches will she not have a panic attack. However, If she does let you touch her then you mean a lot to her. Is there anymore question?"

We sat there, silent. Dr. Yamamoto nodded and went to the door. He brought a scared looking girl in. She wore a white hat over her bob cut, her hair was a dark purple color. Stormy grey green eyes that just dragged you in acompanied by a small nose and mouth. The girl was tall and skinny… but not like she was doing anything to her body to make it that way,* it was natural. She was wearing a white cream colored spagehtti strap dress with a white shawl to cover her shoulders. Although for some odd reason she had bandages on her forearms. They went from her wrists to her elbows.

She looked slightly uncomfortable at first, but slowly relaxed a little; that was until someone shot there hand up with a question. She flinched a little then looked at them with her unique eyes not saying a word. The boy decided that was an "okay".

He wiggled in his seat a little. "Where do you come from?," he asked quietly trying not to scare her.

"America," she said. Her voice was just above a whisper, it sounded like tiny silver bells that were blowing carelessly in the wind.

More people raised there hands slowly, unsure of what the girl would do. She scanned the room looking at each person stopping occasionally and answering there question. When she got to Haruhi she stopped with a look of curiosity and confusion in her eyes.

"Are you here on a scholarship," Haruhi asked.

She looked at Haruhi and nodded, "Yes, for dancing." she said, "I'll be practicing a lot so I won't be in class very often." She had gotten a little louder but still spoke in a soft voice. She seemed to be relaxing more and more; But that's when the door burst open unexpectedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Safier's P.O.V.~

I had just finished explaning, in as little detail as I could to them, that I was here on a dancing scholarship. All of the students were staring at me with expressions close to envy, from the girls, and awe, from the boys. I looked back up to Mr. Yamamoto and the students seemed suprised. It seemed everyone had forgot about Mr. Yamamoto being here; but he didn't seem to mind. I turned back to the students, I figured that the questions would keep coming at a steady pace so I was going to answer more questions for them.

It seemed that someone had a different plane though. The door burst open suddenly, as though the person behind it would die if they didn't have it open in less then a second.

A tall blond haired boy ran into the room, I couldn't see any other details, and went to the girl who had asked me the last question. The girl was confusing me though, how could a girl dress like a young boy? It seemed very strange for me. The young man from before was followed by a tall black haired boy with glasses and a notebook, another black haired boy who was very tall with a stern look on his face. He had a small blond boy, who looked like he should be in elementary school, on his shoulders. The small boy was holding a very cute pink bunny that was just as big as he was.

When they came in I jumped, and ran behind Dr. Yamamoto. They had startled me and I could feel my anxiaty going though the roof. Mr. Yamamoto looked down at me; making sure that I was going to be okay. I looked back at him and I tugged on his shirt sleeve, I wanted to tell him something.

"Will you tell them to stop yelling please?" I whispered in his ear.

The taller blond was yelling at what seemed to be the top of his lungs about chivalry and gentleman always being on time. This was all being dirrected at the girl from before.

Dr. Yamamoto looked down at me and nodded. He strainted up back to his naturally tall height and looked at the group. I let go of his shirt sleeve and he started walking up to them after observing them for a fraction of a second.

The others were all talking except the blond, he was still yelling and being very dramatic and loud. He was the type of person with a bombastic personality. It was hurting my ears making them ring. Dr. Yamamoto made the young man jump when he was suddenly right next to him.

"Will you please refrain from your obnoxious yelling. You are giving Miss Neko a head ache," he admonished them in a bored tone.

The group of students, particularily the blond, became dead silent. I was once again blessed with a quiet atmosphere. The look on the tall blonds face though was funny and I couldn't help but start giggling uncontrollably. They had all stopped at the same time I also found that to be very funny and so laughed harder. I put a fist to my mouth to try to stifle the sound but I couldn't and it just kept coming out.

Most of the group just looked at me. The two dark haired students just looked at me. The twins, i believe they were the hitachins, looked kinda bored. The girl in the center just smiled at me and ignored the tall blomd next to her. The small blond just giggled with me while the taller one did something completly different. He had stopped, turned around pausing to look at me and, once he made an observation of me it seemed, he walked up to me. I backed away cautiously, I had no clue what he would do or if he was going to do anything at all.

He stood in front of , in a move I did not see, he put an arm around my waist and a hand under my chin, bringing me closer to his proximity. Then he dipped me as if we were dancing to the walts or salsa.

"And who might you be? My princess," he inquired of me. His blue eyes were so large, and such a light blue color that it was like looking into the ocean. All I could think to do was stare up at him. I felt my heart start pounding harder and harder getting faster with each beat. My vision started tunneling and was slowly going gray.

The girl stood rushing forward. She grabbed the young man, by the collar of his shirt and jacket, and yanked hard. Her action was successful in pulling him off and away from me. It was already too late though. I dropped to the ground, my knees having gave way when he was pulled away.

I was starting to shake violently, I could feel all the blood drain from my face and I was absolutly positive that I was as white as the snow. I moved around pulling my knees up into my chest. I kept pulling, until I had pulled myself into a tight ball. I was trying to regulate my breathing, in and out, in and out, slowly. It wasn't as bad as the ones before, when I would have terrible seizures.

The person with glasses was speaking calmly to the blond who had "hugged" me like that. The others seemed to want to help but did not know what to do. And, I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Not that I wouldn't but couldn't with the high pitched buzzing in my ears. Also I felt myself falling into a dazed state of mind.

Dr. Yamamoto had been behind the blond but was still in close proximity when the whole incident happened. He picked me up and walked out the class room door slowlyas though it wasn't that serios. The minute he stepped out the door, however, he flat out sprinted taking me to the nurses office getting there in only minutes.

But I never got to see the door come into sight for I passed out before I could.


End file.
